


Character Profile: Barr (Old)

by Cralex



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Study, Goron, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cralex/pseuds/Cralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the character profile for my Goron Original Character, Barr, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Barr (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character profile for my Goron Original Character, Barr, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.

LH Character Profile: Barr

Name: Barr

Race: Goron

Age: 48

Height: 6 feet, 2 inches  
Weight: 679 pounds  
Eye Color: Typical black Goron eyes  
Hairstyle: The top of his head is completely bald. He has a short yet spiky white “beard” going from ear hole to ear hole. His beard is somewhat longer in the sideburn areas and right under his chin. He has thick, bushy eyebrows.

Nationality: Termina

Description: Barr is a well-built Goron with powerful arm and leg muscles, with a typical Goron belly that isn’t too flabby. The symbol of the Goron tribe is tattooed on both of his shoulders, facing outward. Because his preferred diet is emeralds, there are traces of bright green emerald that appear in the rocky outgrowths on his back like veins of minerals in a mountain. There is also the slightest hint of emerald in his white beard, like a couple of green strands of hair. Due to this fact, Barr has been known to shimmer brightly in certain lighting conditions. Unlike most gorons, Barr has been known to regularly wear clothing. His typical attire consists of a pair of blue overalls and some rugged boots. The overalls cover his chest, but leave most of his back exposed so that his rolling abilities are not hindered and so that the overalls don’t get torn up. When there is little chance that he will have to do some rolling, which is almost all the time in the Tetra Isles, Barr also appears wearing a simple sleeveless shirt and slacks that are light and loose enough to fit him. Both outfits are almost always topped off by a straw hat with a wide brim. Due to the space between the straws that make up his hat, he is able to see through it, while people a short distance away from him are unable to see through it. This allows him to hide his eyes in battle if he wishes, to make his actions seem more unpredictable.

Due to his clothes, he is sometimes mistaken for a member of one of the “human” races, but only at first glance.

Personality: From the outside, anyone who sees him fight would assume that Barr is just a drunken brawler, but there’s more to him then most people expect. Barr is a jolly soul that loves a good laugh and likes to take life easy. Barr wanders far and wide, seeking new sights, adventure, and the local brew. Strangely, he only exhibits symptoms typical of being drunk when on the battlefield, as he unpredictably weaves from side to side, babbles nonsense, and somehow wins every match. This leads some to suspect that drinking actually doesn’t affect him at all, and that his attitude during battle is only an act. Underneath his deceptively simple exterior beats a heart of gold. Barr cares nothing about riches and power, and genuinely cares about the plights of others and is willing to do whatever it takes, even if it comes down to a fight, to protect those who can’t protect themselves.

Weapon: Gauntlets with Metal Knuckles (Only worn when Barr goes into a serious battle.)

Shield: None. Barr is not known for such straightforward maneuvers as carrying and using a shield in battle. Rather, he employs such tactics as skill, unpredictability, random nearby objects, luck, and sometimes his rock-hard back to protect himself against any blow that comes his way.

Sub-Weapon: Swingshot

Inventory:  
Bombs (About the size of cannonballs)  
Grappling Hook  
Tool: Goron Drums  
Tool: Medium-sized keg filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage.

Skills: Besides the usual range of Goron skills, Barr’s most striking ability is a mastery of a drunken brawler style of fighting. When in battle, he acts confused, disoriented, and dizzy as he weaves around wildly and babbles nonsense. To top it off, his hat prevents foes from seeing his eyes, lending him yet another unpredictable element in battle. As confusing as he can be, his luckless foes soon find themselves facing attacks from unexpected directions as his seemingly random weaving turns into surprisingly fast punches, body slams, head butts, dodges, and the like. His ability to win battles while appearing to be hopelessly drunk has earned him a reputation of being incredibly lucky. Combat aside, he also has the skills that a merchant would need to transport and sell his goods, such as experience with a cart, boat, and finances.

History: Barr grew up in the mountains of Termina where he was apprenticed to a well-respected Goron merchant. Although he excelled in business and trade and made a fair amount of money, the young Barr was never truly happy. Seeing this, the merchant gave Barr the idea to become a traveling merchant and see the world. Young Barr happily accepted the idea, and left the mountains as soon as he became a master merchant, himself. Many years later, Barr has become a well-seasoned Goron who has absorbed many a local culture and traveled all over Termina, Hyrule, and smaller lands outside these countries as well. Barr is still a merchant, but traveling is his real calling, and he putts most of his profit into financing his travels, buying alcoholic drinks, and buying his favorite snack, emeralds, when there aren’t any nearby that he can find himself. In recent times, he decided to travel to Tetra Isles and traded in his trusty merchant cart for a small sailboat accordingly. Even though his rolling abilities and inability to swim put him at a disadvantage compared to the average islander, he has developed a great deal of seafaring skill and continues his carefree life in much the same way as he has before.


End file.
